


Battle Couple

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Aka Ito, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Marchen Time, Angst, Atlantis Elements, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cheeselettuceproject, ClotsWeek, Cozinhar É Excitante, Crossdressing, Earrings, Fem! Sanji, Fem! Zoro, Festivals, Genderbending, High School Jocks, Lady of the Lake Elements, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Omake, Parody, Random Encounters, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Roommates, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Sanchuu, Satire, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Snow White Elements, Summer Festival, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ZoSan Live Action, ZoSan Week, ZoSan Week 2020, Zoro White, bit of Usona, but just in flashback, or whatever, propose, sanzo - Freeform, sleeping zoro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Uma coletânea de shots atendendo a "ZoSan Week 2020"O resumo de cada one está no devido capítulo.* Essas one shots foram postadas separadamente 07/2020 no site Spirit *** If you only know English and want to read this fanfic, do it, like me and others (non english speaking) and translate with google translator, you lazies! :D ***** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Oda, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, e só eu e o fandom para dar um pouco de alegria para esses maridos piratas ***
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	1. Faça valer a pena

**Author's Note:**

> Sanji foi deixado sozinho com o cliente mais misterioso do bar, que jazia adormecido no balcão. O barman precisava colocar o cara para fora, mas quem disse que aquela alga irritante queria colaborar?  
> Então, uma vez que estavam ali, Sanji queria que valesse a pena todo o atraso para seu precioso descanso.
> 
> [ZoSan Week]   
> Temas Escolhidos:
> 
> → Dia 1: Age Gap ✅ Presos ✅ Boca ✅
> 
> Aka, o Barman!AU que ninguém pediu!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Autodepreciação não fica bem em você

Ele deslizou o pano na superfície do balcão e voltou a colocar no bolso do avental, observou a cabeça esverdeada cobrindo a única área que não conseguiu limpar, era hora de fechar e ainda havia um cliente.

Sanji tinha 25 anos e arranjara esse emprego como um extra, trabalhava 3 vezes por semana apenas para juntar dinheiro o suficiente para comprar uma moto, ele não era tão ambicioso, mas estava feliz por ter saído do controle de seu pai e da péssima influência dos irmãos.

Ainda assim muitas portas se fecharam para ele por conta da interferência e dos contatos de seu odiado pai.

Ele tinha um emprego melhor em uma confeitaria com um Cheff Confeiteiro velho e maluco, mas que pagava razoavelmente... e acima de tudo, Sanji fazia o que gostava, mas para que as coisas andassem um pouco mais rápido, ele aceitou esse trabalho a convite de um ex-colega de faculdade que precisava de ajuda.

O idiota, aliás, ajeitara o chapéu velho na cabeça e saíra mais cedo, o deixando sozinho com o cliente mais misterioso do bar.

O homem de cabelos esverdeados e corpo construído sentava-se exatamente no mesmo lugar na ponta do balcão, não costumava trocar mais do que meia dúzia de palavras com o dono do bar que aparecia ali eventualmente, falava um pouco mais com Luffy, que já se fora hoje, logo não havia ninguém para colocar o cara para fora.

Sanji teria de fechar o bar e não via outra opção, senão acordar a alga adormecida.

— Oi. — Sanji cutucou a dobra do cotovelo, seu dedo pálido se destacou contra a pele morena. — Acorda, preciso fechar o bar.

O silêncio foi tudo o que Sanji recebeu em resposta, ele suspirou passando a mão no rosto e franzindo o cenho aproximou a face do cliente que ressonava baixinho, observando abertamente todos seus traços.

A boca cor de telha estava levemente aberta e a bochecha amassada contra o braço, Sanji posicionou os lábios bem perto da orelha de onde pendiam três brincos, o cheiro do pescoço do homem flutuou até as narinas do loiro.

— Oi... Melhor acordar... — o barman murmurou sensual, passando a língua nos lábios quase tocando a pele morena — Ou vou precisar chutar sua bunda adormecida até a sarjeta, huh?

Sanji observou os pelos do braço, onde a cabeça esverdeada descansava, se arrepiarem, assistiu deliciado quando a cabeça se ergueu e uma face totalmente confusa o observou.

— Eh? — O outro murmurou desorientado, e Sanji se banqueteou quando a língua vermelha se esticou para fora da boca cor de telha e lambeu os lábios cheios. — Que porra?

O loiro voltou as mãos para trás das costas desamarrando o avental de trabalho, encarando o outro por baixo da franja longa.

— Você precisa sair.

— Por quê? Não.

Sanji girou os olhos, o homem moreno a frente dele se endireitou no assento e agora percebia que o bar estava todo mergulhado na penumbra, seu único olho aberto fixou-se em Sanji outra vez, parecia esperar uma resposta.

— Sim. — Sanji dobrou o avental tranquilamente, movimentos calculados para não perder a paciência, ele colocou o avental no cesto com panos de prato pouco usados e empurrou o cesto pela portinhola que levaria até a lavanderia mais tarde quando a pessoa responsável por esse trabalho chegasse. — Porque já são 4 da manhã.

— E daí?

Sanji respirou fundo.

— E daí... — a paciência estava deixando-o aos poucos. — Que eu preciso ir embora porque tenho minhas próprias atividades depois daqui.

_“Tipo, descansar”_ , ele pensou.

O moreno franziu a testa, a jaqueta verde-musgo agarrava os ombros que ele rodou massageando, talvez o idiota tivesse percebido que dormiu a maior parte da noite.

— Mas eu não. — Ele falou depois de alisar a camiseta branca colada, Sanji viu a marca dos mamilos eriçados espetando o tecido. — Me veja mais uma bebida.

Sanji puxou a jaqueta de couro deslizando os braços nas mangas e suspirou enquanto ajustava o zíper.

— Não. — O loiro pontuou escorregando os olhos através do pescoço grosso do moreno a sua frente. — Você vai sair, ou eu vou te chutar para fora.

Uma sobrancelha irônica se ergueu no rosto do outro como se aquilo que o barman falara fosse a mais ridícula das opções, Sanji aprofundou sua expressão, já tratara de bêbados que queriam mais doses, mas nunca ouve um tão sóbrio, geralmente eram convencidos depois da primeira ameaça.

Sanji sorriu, se aproximando, o rosto pairou rente ao outro, podia sentir seu cheiro novamente, era tão forte e metálico agora que o atingiu imediatamente.

— Exceto se você estiver fazendo tudo isso para ficar aqui comigo, desfrutando da minha pessoa...

O loiro pontuou sensualmente, ele se alçou sentando no balcão enquanto o cliente estalava a língua desdenhosamente, as pernas caíram uma de cada lado do moreno que o observou longamente em um silêncio arrogante enquanto o sorriso ladino de Sanji se abria rente ao pescoço maciço quando ele se aproximou aspirando o perfume metálico do outro.

— Se vai me atrasar para minhas atividades, terá que fazer valer a pena.

A surpresa apareceu em sua expressão estoica fazendo Sanji rir, o cliente tentou se afastar, mas os tornozelos se enroscaram na cintura dele, que o observava com olhar de desaprovação, e Sanji sorriu certo de que vencera, um pouco de assédio fingido sempre eliminava qualquer resistência.

Zoro acordou atordoado, ele não entendeu inicialmente que adormecera no bar, Rayleigh não aparecera hoje, Luffy estava longe da vista e só o que restava era um lugar semiescuro e um barman pervertido o encarando como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne.

Óbvio que Zoro já havia notado os olhares lascivos daquele barman sem-vergonha, eram olhares que não estavam focados em Zoro e nem ele esperava por isso, já na casa dos seus quase 40 anos, Zoro não esperava que homens de boa aparência o notassem.

Não que Zoro fosse autodepreciativo, apenas... havia um tempo na vida para tudo.

No entanto, vinha ao bar diariamente, observava a boca rosada adorando-a em silêncio quase como uma religião, era ridículo porque o sujeito era tão jovem que provavelmente não via Zoro nem como uma possível conquista.

Sempre atento às pessoas mais jovens e mais alegres, o barman se chamava _Sanji_ , Zoro já sabia porque o sujeito era convocado às mesas próximas, as mulheres flertavam com ele, homens paqueravam-no, e Zoro notou que o loiro não rejeitava nenhuma investida, viu pessoas das mais variadas exigindo a atenção, e cada uma dessas pessoas recebeu sua devoção descontraída.

Mas, não era essa cortesia vaga que Zoro _secretamente_ desejava, ele passou da fase de querer escutar a voz melodiosa, estava longe de querer atenção fútil de poucos segundos, mesmo que nunca a tivesse, não se satisfazia com a troca de olhares vazios toda vez que os dedos elegantes se esticavam em sua direção e adicionavam mais um copo de bebida debaixo do seu queixo.

Não, Zoro não queria a graciosidade vaga.

Ele sabia que seu corpo agonizava por um toque, ele sabia que sua pele arrepiava toda vez que sentia o calor do loiro próximo a si, ele queria olhares gulosos e suspiros febris que obviamente... não reivindicaria para si.

E de alguma maneira aqui estava ele, hoje parecia seu dia de sorte quando o outro o brindou com um olhar libertino, toda a atenção do único olho azul brilhando por trás da longa franja loira, focado inteiramente nele.

_Só e apenas nele_.

Parecia bom demais para ser verdade quando a boca rosada e macia acomodou-se próximo ao pescoço dele, o hálito escorregando através de sua pele, deixando uma trilha de pelos arrepiados.

— Se vai me atrasar para minhas atividades, terá que fazer valer a pena.

No início vários pensamentos correram desembestados pela mente de Zoro, ele tentou se afastar e reorganizá-los, mas não era bom em pensar, então quando os tornozelos o prenderam pressionando seu traseiro, ele viu o risinho orgulhoso do loiro, porque _feliz_ , ou _infelizmente_ , estava duro só com seu sonho acordado.

— O que está fazendo?

Zoro conseguiu manter sua voz fria, diferente de qualquer fogueira que sentia por dentro, por fora queria manter-se imperturbável, porém o barman não se dava por vencido.

— Encurralando você.

— Parece mais com assédio.

Sanji pousou um dedo no queixo de Zoro erguendo o rosto dele, encarando-o abertamente.

— Seria assédio, se você não estivesse correspondendo.

Uma mão elegante rodopiou através de suas costas e pousou na base da sua coluna, Zoro engoliu duro quando sua ereção foi pressionada contra a virilha do loiro.

— Não sei do que está falando.

Zoro respondeu desviando o rosto, nem sabia porque estava sendo tão intransigente, se o que mais queria, todos os dias que viera ao maldito bar, era um pouco de atenção desse cara.

— Quer que eu desenhe para você?

O cara se aproximou novamente e Zoro fechou os olhos sentindo o hálito dele em sua garganta, não queria se envergonhar por seu coração bater tão rápido, muito menos por seu pau traidor estar tão animado com a possibilidade.

Por isso ele se empurrou do aperto do cara e tentou se afastar.

— Vou embora.

Não fazia sentido, mas Zoro não fazia nada na vida racionalmente, ele era puro instinto, a vontade dele não era fugir, mas sim se entregar e jogar o jogo que o barman oferecia... no entanto, o que ele ganharia com isso?

Um amasso no final do expediente, uma punheta eventual? Talvez sexo no chão sujo do beco a cem metros dali?

Zoro não era assim... não era algo fútil que ele procurava, e com um pouco de rispidez, tentou se afastar.

Sanji afundou as sobrancelhas, seus braços amoleceram com o fora que ele levou, as pernas desfizeram a gaiola, porque ele jamais forçaria alguém a aceitar sua atenção, porém, havia algo muito errado nesse cara, e o loiro correu atrás dele um momento antes da mão morena alcançar o puxador da porta do bar.

— Espera.

O pedido não deveria soar como um comando e Sanji respirou fundo antes de se virar contra a porta e de costas para o sujeito, trancá-la.

— Está me prendendo aqui?

O homem foi direto ao ponto e Sanji se amaldiçoou por isso, fazia ele mesmo parecer um maldito estuprador agindo assim.

— Desculpe, exagerei um pouco, não quero que saia desse jeito. — Sanji virou-se de frente para o cara, de frente assim notou chocado que eram da mesma altura, mesmo que os músculos construídos fizessem o cara parecer muito maior. — Eu não queria ter feito isso. Você é um amigo importante do Luffy, eu não quis... não quis ofender.

Como Zoro poderia dizer que na verdade, por um instante se sentiu lisonjeado e não “ofendido”? Sentiu seu rosto aquecer e encarou abertamente o loiro a sua frente.

— Por que acha que me ofendeu? — Zoro apontou, sua voz era cortante. — Porque me deu atenção mesmo que eu seja um velho? Porque acha que pegou pesado com alguém que não recebe cantadas? Ou será que é porque eu sou apenas um bêbado frágil?

Sanji desviou o olhar, ele sentiu seu coração pesar no peito sob a força do olhar penetrante.

— V-Você não é um bêbado frágil!

Sanji correu para se defender, Zoro estalou a língua e se afastou dele, deu as costas voltando para sentar no bar.

— Tá certo, e essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu falei, certo?

Zoro evitou olhá-lo direto nos olhos, seu rosto ganhou uma sombra carmim quando ele clicou a língua, escárnio escorrendo de suas duras palavras, Sanji franziu o cenho, afinal, _o que será que acontecia com aquele cara?_

— Bem, todas as coisas que você falou parecem ridículas para mim, mas essa foi a mais estúpida, as outras parecem mais mentiras que alguém disse a você.

A cabeça esverdeada chicoteou um olhar irritado em direção a Sanji, o olho verde brilhou.

— Você queria que eu fosse embora, para que pudesse ir tratar dos seus negócios, então por que diabos agora você está me prendendo aqui?

Sanji deixou os ombros caírem, como havia se metido naquela confusão?

— Não acho certo que você saía com a impressão errada, ou sei lá.

Zoro ainda o encarava, um dos olhos fechados por uma cicatriz, o outro atento a qualquer movimento de Sanji.

— “Ou sei lá”. — Zoro imitou.

Sanji passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros e Zoro quase viu o segundo olho azul que vivia coberto.

— Vamos começar novamente. — Sanji elaborou erguendo a mão. — Sanji, trabalho aqui 3 vezes por semana, no início foi um favor ao Luffy, mas depois fiquei porque quero comprar uma moto. Tenho outro emprego formal que paga um pouco melhor, preciso ralar muito nos dois, acabei de sair da faculdade e não tenho cargo de CEO em alguma empresa do papai. — O loiro respirou fundo ainda com a mão erguida. — Sua vez.

Um pouco duvidoso Zoro alcançou a mão dele, ambos escolheram ignorar o choque elétrico que o toque causou.

— Zoro... eu... tenho um Dojo, mas só ensino, uma amiga me ajuda a gerenciar... — Ele encarou Sanji que continuava esperando mais informações. — Tenho 39 anos.

Ele acrescentou como se fosse a confissão mais dolorosa possível, e Sanji não soltou a mão dele, muito pelo contrário a segurou um pouco mais e deu um sorrisinho de lado, parecia um misto de deboche e surpresa.

— Então. — O olhar azul escorregou dos ombros e peito de Zoro até suas calças jeans que agarravam as coxas. — Isso tudo é fruto de lutas marciais?

Zoro ficou chocado pelo que ouviu, e incapaz de pensar numa resposta desdenhosa, o que saiu não teve tempo de ser planejado.

— Você também não é tão ruim assim.

Assim que as palavras pularam de sua boca Zoro se arrependeu e tentou puxar a mão de volta do aperto do outro, porque o sorriso de Sanji aumentou, Zoro franziu o cenho, o orgulho era mais forte e ele continuou encarando a cara desprezível a sua frente.

— Claro que não sou nada ruim. — O loiro respondeu arrogantemente, Zoro desistiu de puxar sua mão de volta. — Então... agora que já nos conhecemos melhor, o que acha de...

Ele fez um sinal com a mão em frente à boca rosada, um sinal claro de sexo oral.

— Você quer que eu...? — Zoro engoliu seco, a garganta apertando com a expectativa tanto quanto suas calças jeans, ele só fechou os olhos apertando-os e tentando respirar, no entanto o barman repentinamente empurrou-o de encontro a uma mesa e Zoro mal teve tempo de se segurar com os braços para trás. — Oi!

— Se você puder só relaxar, eu estou bem com isso. — O olhar ladino espichou-se rente a virilha de Zoro, os dedos elegantes já puxavam o zíper para baixo e tudo o que Zoro conseguiu fazer foi esfregar o rosto tentando se livrar do calor que subia ali. — Wow, o que temos aqui...?

Zoro espiou para baixo para encontrar as maçãs do rosto vermelhas e a boca rosada tocando a cabeça de seu pênis sensível.

— Ugh...

O moreno mal teve tempo de se recuperar da visão, porque rapidamente a língua macia de Sanji achatou-se contra a ereção dele, escorregando pelo cumprimento, e fazendo com que a ponta batesse de encontro ao interior da bochecha, inflando-a com o formato dele.

— Autodepreciação não fica bem em você... — O descarado o devorava abertamente. — Hmmm...

Nesse instante Zoro não queria pensar em mais nada, ele empurrou os dedos nos cabelos loiros descobrindo que eram muito mais macios do que ele esperava, seu coração acelerou quando o outro chupo-o com vontade.

Sanji segurou os quadris para que Zoro não se empurrasse contra sua boca, o gosto era intoxicante e ele não se achava particularmente o deus do boquete, mas esse cara totalmente valia a pena, os gemidos contidos com força faziam a veia do pescoço moreno pular e a mesma veia do pênis se destacava de encontro a sua língua.

Zoro empurrou as duas mãos nos cabelos, tentava duramente não se empurrar naquela boca quente, mas mais do que isso se esforçava para não manipular a cabeça loira direto para um gozo instantâneo, ele atirou a cabeça para trás, achando que não duraria muito se o cara continuasse com aquela fome toda.

O loiro observou de baixo toda a pose de prazer do moreno, de repente o que ele mais queria era que aquele pau delicioso se derramasse direto na sua garganta, mas percebeu que o outro dificultaria o trabalho dele, então puxou as calças mais para baixo expondo o alto das coxas, seus dedos deslizaram por ali, as unhas vagamente arranhando em um movimento combinado com suas chupadas e de repente o ar se encheu de um som que o atacou diretamente.

Era um rosnado meio gemido, meio entregue e ao mesmo tempo relutante, Sanji apertou as investidas de sua boca, ele fechava os olhos e a mandíbula já doía um pouco, mas a visão era no mínimo fabulosa.

Zoro tentou se conter, mas o calor aveludado era demais, seu pau latejava ao encontro do céu da boca, toda vez que Sanji o engolia era um prazer sólido deslizando pela língua e encontrando a garganta, e toda vez que Sanji se retirava era como se o pau de Zoro estivesse sendo sugado com um vácuo desesperador.

De repente aquilo parecia um tipo de disputa, e Sanji não estava disposto a perder, ele cravou os dedos na parte de trás das coxas e afundou o nariz o tanto que pôde nos pelos da virilha, o cheiro fazia seu próprio pau estremecer dentro de suas calças, mas ele não tinha tempo agora, o mais importante era tirar u orgasmo desse cara.

— V-Você... porra...

Zoro tentou extrair a boca de seu pau, precisava tirá-lo, não sabia se era seguro disparar seu gozo ali, mas Sanji tinha outros planos e se apertou ainda mais, e sem saída, Zoro puxou os cabelos loiros e sentiu a ondulação de um gemido mudo contra seu pênis, os dentes dele rasparam da base até a cabeça e então tudo ficou branco.

Sanji estava preparado, o jato encheu suas bochechas e ele conseguiu sincronizar seu ato de engolir com os tiros que recebia, o esperma era quente, intenso, forte, exatamente como o homem que tremia em suas mãos e boca, o rosto avermelhado e os olhos agora fixos nele, continuamente se derramando, como se jamais tivesse fim, e Sanji engolindo e lambendo tudo, como se fosse a mais requintada sobremesa.

Fazia tempos que ele não apreciava tanto um pau como agora.

Quando tudo acalmou, Sanji fechou o zíper do cara e se pôs de pé na frente dele.

— Bem... — Ele tinha a voz rouca, massageou a mandíbula por um momento, como se a colocasse no lugar, Zoro tentou não se sentir tímido. — Isso foi bom.

Zoro fez um olhar entediado e estalou a língua com desprezo, ele tentou empurrar o cara, mas Sanji ainda tinha como o surpreender quando rodou os braços em seus ombros, puxando-o para si pela nuca, colando seus narizes.

— Tem mais uma coisa que eu queria experimentar. — Ele murmurou, seus olhos viajando dos lábios de Zoro para seu cenho franzido. — Tem muito mais que eu queria experimentar...

Zoro sentiu o coração aquecer, o olhar era doce e meigo, nada como o barman safado que ele conhecia, nada como o cara que faz isso com qualquer um apenas para ter meia hora de sexo despreocupado, era quase como se ele fosse...

_Especial._

Então a boca que Sanji se apertou na de Zoro, e finalmente o loiro conseguiu conquistar seu maior prêmio, o gosto era quente, mas na verdade esse calor todo vinha de seu próprio coração quando a mão grande de Zoro se apertou contra a virilha dele

— Venha comigo... para minha casa.

Sanji engoliu seu próprio orgulho e pediu de olhos fechados, talvez assim não precisasse encarar a realidade que estava se configurando.

— Você leva todo mundo pra sua casa? — Zoro murmurou, uma meia bravata, mas parecia tão sincero...

— Nunca levei ninguém pra minha casa, mas você não precisa acreditar. — O loiro resmungou voltando a assaltar a boca de Zoro, assim, depois de um momento, voltou a falar. — Só acho que tem algo sobre você que eu ainda quero descobrir com mais tempo, e não tenho trabalho amanhã, então...

Ele voltou a beijar de forma que Zoro não conseguia mais raciocinar.

Trinta minutos depois, parecia apenas certo quando Zoro se sentiu envolvido pelo calor e afeto, ele nunca pensaria que esse barman pervertido era do tipo romântico, mas apreciou ser amado com tempo e dedicação.

Aparentemente, não seria algo fútil.


	2. Proposta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji não tinha uma obsessão pelos brincos de Zoro, quem disse isso? Se ele tinha uma proposta insana para o espadachim, isso não tinha nada a ver com os malditos brincos.
> 
> [ZoSan Week] 
> 
> Temas Escolhidos:
> 
> → Dia 2: Brincos ✅ Propose/Rings ✅ Bunda ✅
> 
> Um clássico flirting & bickering que a gente ama!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## E se você se apaixonar?

— Você... como é?

O céu estava azul naquela tarde, quando finalmente Zoro notou, ele desviou o olhar com o cenho franzido, e então nada discretamente, voltou a encarar o loiro sentado na frente dele na mesa isolada de dois lugares, Luffy fazia uma grande bagunça a duas mesas de distância cantando e dançando com Chopper, Nami e Usopp pareciam muito aconchegados um ao outro depois do anúncio de Robin e Franky, e Brook estava tocando num piano no fundo da cena, mas nada disso estava capturando tanto a atenção de Zoro hoje...

Porque Sanji o encarava abertamente, eles pertenciam ao mesmo grupo de amigos e com a perspectiva de um casamento iminente entre alguns deles, Zoro não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco solitário.

Ele não prestava nenhuma atenção em amores surgindo, achava natural, porém algo que não foi feito para ele, os relacionamentos são complicados, ele não tinha a menor perspectiva de ter um alguém que concordasse por livre espontânea vontade em ficar com ele “até que a morte os separe”.

— Não me faça repetir, espadachim surdo.

Sanji afastou o olhar, ele não sabia que poderia se sentir nervoso, mas seus olhos voltaram-se de lado para o moreno que colocou uma mão no queixo parecendo avaliar a proposta.

— Se não pode nem se explicar direito, então por que está falando... _isso_? — Zoro nem mesmo conseguia repetir o que Sanji dissera, parecia insano demais. — Não bebeu demais ou algo assim?

— Estou com cara de quem bebeu, maldito?

Zoro ergueu uma sobrancelha para a explosão, não era incomum que Sanji perdesse a paciência com ele, mas todo o cenário que eles estavam protagonizando? Sim, isso era surreal.

— Isso não daria certo.

De forma simplória Zoro ergueu o caneco e praticamente secou a bebida que havia ali, Sanji rodopiou os olhos azuis, ele não queria desistir com tanta facilidade, seu olhar alcançou as mãos de Franky rodopiando na cintura de Robin, a morena estava de costas para ele e a curva de sua coluna ondulou quando ela foi achatada contra o corpo do homem alto.

Sanji desviou os olhos da cena e focou-os no espadachim.

— Olha aqui. — Ele ergueu um dedo, Zoro arqueou a sobrancelha notando as maçãs do rosto do loiro que ganhavam cor. — Você vai ganhar comida e roupa lavada, eu preciso de alguém pra dividir o aluguel, em contrapartida...

— Em contrapartida você quer que eu ande nu, apenas com meus brincos! — Zoro completou. — Se o aluguel é caro, procure um lugar mais barato!

O próprio Zoro sentiu seu rosto esquentar, não era do tipo modesto, mas a ideia de ficar andando nu em uma casa compartilhada com Sanji o deixava nervoso e confuso.

— Aquele lugar é perfeito para as minhas criações culinárias. E também... Não estou pedindo você em casamento com anéis nem nada... É uma proposta inteligente! Qual é o problema? — Sanji tentou uma zombaria para irritar Zoro. — Ehhh... Não sabia que você era tão recatado assim...?

Zoro deixou seu olhar desviar para Luffy e Chopper dançando alegres ao lado do piano de Brook, Nami puxava Usopp para a pista, o cara parecia nervoso até começar a dar os primeiros passos muito de acordo com o ritmo animado da música.

— Não sou nada recatado.

O olhar penetrante de Zoro voltou para Sanji que parecia muito determinado o encarando com olhos azuis afiado, Sanji não desviou, eles estavam tendo algum tipo de embate ali e nenhum deles queria perder, mesmo que não soubessem qual era a disputa.

— Percebi.

Sanji devolveu e a música parou por um momento, exatamente quando Zoro resolveu se aproximar e abrir a boca.

— Se eu começar a andar nu assim, você pode muito bem se apaixonar.

Aquela declaração ficou no ar por um momento de silêncio, Sanji parecia chicoteado com a imagem mental que ele mesmo já conjurara tantas vezes, se coração se encheu de expectativa e animação, e sem pensar, ele esticou a mão e tocou a orelha esquerda de Zoro.

— Ohh...?

Sanji murmurou, era apenas um sopro que Zoro recebeu igual a uma pontada no peito, os orbes azuis de Sanji cravaram-se nele escorregando de suas feições emburradas até a orelha e então descendo por seu peitoral evidente no decote “v” da camisa, era como uma espada afundando em seu peito, e o moreno tentou segurar a respiração enquanto Sanji fazia um tipo de análise com as pontas dos dedos quentes em sua pele.

O contraste da pele morena contra o ouro dos pingentes só não era mais excitante para o loiro do que o metal frio contra sua própria pele, e Sanji piscou lentamente enquanto observava a reação do moreno bem de perto.

— Talvez você se apaixone por mim antes disso. — Ele escorregou os dedos elegantes da orelha do moreno e meteu-os por trás da nuca. — Mas antes você deveria aceitar a proposta.

Zoro ficou muito quieto, seu coração acelerava no peito e ele podia sentir sua boca salivar com a proximidade de Sanji.

— Parece mais um desafio.

Sanji sorriu quando recebeu essa resposta, Zoro assistiu quando os cílios muito claros cobriram os olhos azuis, e eles não sabiam quem começou, mas seus lábios se uniram por cima da mesa, as pontas dos dedos de Sanji estavam quente atrás de seu pescoço e Zoro esticou suas mãos abarcando a mandíbula lisa de Sanji entre seus dedos, acolhendo a língua quente dentro de sua boca.

O beijo durou um longo momento, e quando eles se separaram, por incrível que pudesse parecer, seus corações pareciam mais calmos.

— Por que nu? — Zoro perguntou com os lábios próximos, Sanji quase podia provar seu gosto novamente. — Já que eu vou ter que pagar metade do aluguel, não faz sentido que eu ande nu, e você pode ver meus brincos o tempo todo.

— Porque sua bunda me dá tesão, seus brincos me dão tesão, e com tesão eu tenho as melhores ideias... — Sanji o encarou com olhos encapuzados, a língua esticou-se tocando a superfície da boca de Zoro. — Porque cozinhar me dá tesão.

Zoro ergueu as sobrancelhas, _o idiota era só um tarado, por que ele estava surpreso_?

— Não estou entendendo nada, Ero Cook. —Zoro se virou de costas, Sanji deu a volta na mesa e se empoleirou no ombro dele, adorava esses ombros... — Mas pra ver minha bunda diariamente vai ter que merecer, e não acho que você merece.

Sanji gemeu e o som foi direto para as calças de Zoro.

— Desafio aceito.

O moreno sorriu.

— Então, eu aceito a sua proposta.

Zoro virou-se encarando o olhar azul penetrante, um instante depois sentiu a língua de Sanji tocar a sua, mas se apartou rapidamente.

— Mas não venha me fazer uma proposta de casamento.

Sanji riu e acenou com a cabeça.

— Vou deixar essa para você.

Assim ele puxou Zoro com força contra sua boca, engolindo seus resmungos e tirando todo o ar que restava ao espadachim.

Cozinhar não dava tanto tesão quanto Zoro, mas Sanji nunca diria isso.


	3. Surpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquelas roupas realçaram todos os traços que ele possuía, era como um milagre universal, era como se o universo estivesse sendo presenteado pelos deuses diretamente.
> 
> [ZoSan Week]   
> Temas Escolhidos:
> 
> → Dia 3: Festival ✅ Roupas Femininas ✅ Olhos ✅
> 
> Zoro e Sanji passeando num Festival... 😍
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Porque sim

Eles combinaram de se encontrar na frente de uma confeitaria, mas obviamente Sanji não estava nada seguro de que Zoro encontraria o caminho da estação de trem até ali, mas o moreno insistiu como nunca em chegar sozinho. 

Algumas pessoas passavam encarando Sanji, ele estava com as costas tocando a parede, muito bem vestido como sempre no estilo ocidental, e seu cabelo loiro e brilhante jogado para o lado, a franja longa caía sobre um dos olhos, claro que chamaria a atenção, por isso sorriu para uma dupla de lindas mulheres que passaram por ele coradas e murmurando entre si.

Mas, assim que as moças deram as costas escondendo risinhos por trás de leques coloridos do verão, Sanji se lembrou que esperava a carranca emburrada de Zoro, que a propósito estava cada vez mais atrasado.

— Maldito idiota.

As ruas estavam vazias ainda, e o loiro amassou a ponta do cigarro e guardou tudo no cinzeiro portátil, empurrou a bolsinha no bolso interno da jaqueta leve, já combinara um horário mais cedo prevendo que aquela alga ambulante se perderia.

Ele empurrou-se da parede que estava encostado e ganhou a rua em linha reta até a estação de trem, quando chegou ali, seus olhos percorreram as pessoas que já começavam a surgir, seu olhar treinado procurava uma cabeça esverdeada e um bloco de ombros e peitos compactos, mas de alguma forma o que encontrou fez seus joelhos fraquejarem.

Uma brisa de verão bateu e uma cabeleira verde atraiu o olhar de Sanji como um imã bem treinado, as ondas brilhantes estavam só metade presas, enfeitadas por flores pequenas e as ondas caíam em cascatas sonhadoras através de costas largas e ombros amplos, o yukata verde escuro com delicados cardos selvagens estampados era como se perder em um campo de flores e Sanji podia sentir o vento fresco batendo em seu rosto...

Conforme a atenção de Sanji se focava ali, as pessoas desapareceram e tudo o que ele sabia era que o tecido se agarrava nas partes certas do corpo, delineando curvas da forma mais singela, como só um yukata de alta qualidade é capaz de fazer, deixando que a imaginação dele navegasse em direção às imensuráveis possibilidades.

Sanji queria se ajoelhar e orar em agradecimento por ter olhos e poder enxergar algo tão belo, tão incrível, era como um milagre proporcionado diretamente dos deuses para ele, e seu coração batia acelerado no peito e o calor inundava seu rosto e corpo, ele se sentia nas nuvens, no paraíso...

— Oi. Finalmente apareceu, Ero Cook.

A voz grave atravessou seus sonhos e quando a cabeleira verdejante desapareceu dando lugar a um rosto magistralmente maquiado, olhos bem delineados focaram nele, um leque rendado cobria o rosto, mas logo o objeto deslizou e Sanji não acreditava no que via...

Eram lábios volumosos e suculentos como uma fruta madura pronta para ser chupada e comida, no entanto, a voz não pertencia àquela figura.

— Oi! Ficou surdo, maldito?

Sanji precisou balançar a cabeça, seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes, ele esfregou-os e observou com atenção a figura à sua frente, e não havia nenhuma forma de estar enganado.

— O... O que está... o que está vestindo, seu merda? — Sanji esperava uma roupa tradicional, mas ele jamais estaria suficientemente preparado para... para o que estava vendo... — O-oi...

Uma sobrancelha arrogante e perfeitamente desenhada ergueu-se naquele rosto bem montado que Sanji não conseguia se acostumar, realmente pertencia a Zoro.

— Está cego também? — A voz era zombeteira. — São muitos problemas pra um tarado só.

Zoro, agora com a cara fechada e estalando a língua e se afastou caminhando a passos bem treinados não encontravam problemas em se equilibrar nos tamancos de madeira, era inegavelmente _Zoro_ , Sanji o seguiu, desnorteado, confuso, enfurecido.

— Espera, maldito! — O caminhar de Zoro era bastante certeiro para quem estava a meia hora perdido na estação de trem. — O que está fazendo? Por que se vestiu... assim?

Zoro caminhou elegantemente, algo absolutamente incomum da parte dele, e Sanji queria esmurrá-lo por parecer tão encantador, mas acima de tudo queria esmurrar a si mesmo pelo coração derretido dentro de seu peito.

— Porque sim.

Foi a resposta malcriada que o moreno deu por cima dos ombros, os olhos prenderam totalmente a atenção e Sanji outra vez, e seu coração quase saiu pela boca.

A ideia de Zoro começou porque todos sempre diziam que Sanji ficava perfeitamente maravilhoso em roupas femininas, e algumas vezes o loiro era montado por suas amigas e amigos, Sanji gostava de dizer que estava apenas “sendo uma tela em branco para a criação das mentes fervilhantes”.

Conversa fiada.

Zoro tinha certeza que o loiro gostava de se vestir assim, mais do que isso, ele encarava Zoro de cima quando estava montado, era como se os olhos maquiados e a boca vermelha dissessem para o moreno que jamais um homem ficaria tão espetacular em roupas assim.

Óbvio que Zoro discordava.

Se Sanji fazia algo bem feito, a primeira natureza de Zoro era ir lá e fazer melhor, e havia poucos campos que ele não ousaria arriscar, porém, roupas femininas não parecia um desafio tão impossível.

Quando Zoro se olhou no espelho antes de sair, podia ter certeza que era outra pessoa, mas a reação de Sanji estava ainda mais interessante do que ele esperava.

A estação de trem era bastante próxima do local do Festival, e Sanji estava bastante quieto depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, Zoro se encontrava brilhantemente satisfeito, toda a ajuda que recebeu com a preparação e escolha das roupas foi bem recompensada pela reação inicial.

Desde que se conheciam, Zoro e Sanji orbitavam um em torno do outro, compartilhavam o mesmo grupo de amigos e os mesmos locais, começou com a escola e então mais tarde Tóquio parecia uma cidade pequena demais para o tanto que eles se esbarravam, transitando os mesmos meios, trombando em todo os mais inacreditáveis lugares.

Há algum tempo Zoro desistiu de resistir à atração ridícula que sentia e sabia que o outro correspondia.

Mas, o fato dele desistir não mudava nada sua atitude, depois de uma longa conversa com Nami e Franky ele só resolveu que não adiantava mais negar o inegável.

— Não vai dizer nada, Marimo de merda?

A voz de Sanji o tirou de seus pensamentos, Zoro encarou o loiro com atenção, o pervertido desviou o olhar de seu rosto e desceu pelo decote do yukata, Zoro sorriu maliciosamente, porque a ideia ao ter colocado essa roupa, era roubar toda a atenção de Sanji para si.

— Quer uma maçã do amor? — Sanji ofereceu quando finalmente afastou seus olhos dele. — Takoyaki?

Sanji se aproximou das barracas, Zoro o seguiu, o leque cobria seu rosto, mas os olhos estavam atentos ao seu entorno.

— Sake. — Ele atirou um olhar para a barraca onde uma variedade de bebidas era oferecida.

Sanji rodopiou os olhos e alcançou a ele uma maçã do amor de qualquer jeito.

— Coma primeiro algo que combine com sua escolha de figurino.

O loiro parecia entediado ao dizer isso, mas quando ergueu a mão seus dedos tocaram os de Zoro, seus olhares se seguraram por um momento até que alguém tropeçou no moreno e o empurrou contra Sanji.

Parecia uma cena em câmera lenta, um clichê que Zoro viu enfadado tantas e tantas vezes, e jamais em sua vida pensaria que poderia ser tão emocionante, ele tropeçou para frente incapaz de se manter equilibrado e seu queixo se encaixou suavemente no alto do ombro de Sanji.

Era quente e convidativo, os braços de Zoro se embaralharam na frente de seu corpo quando em um piscar de olhos se sentiu seguro por mãos fortes.

Rapidamente o loiro reagiu apanhando o moreno em seus braços, Zoro poderia estar lindamente vestido em um yukata delicado, mas seu corpo ainda era compacto e puro músculos, e Sanji o segurou contra seu corpo com precisão, acostumado ao peso das tantas vezes que lutaram na adolescência e ainda agora na vida adulta.

— Oi. Cuidado.

A voz de Sanji escorregou rouca e quente em seus ouvidos, Zoro estava alguns centímetros mais alto por conta do tamanco e Sanji de alguma forma gostou de vê-lo de baixo para cima, a mandíbula forte estava totalmente suavizada pela maquiagem perfeita que fazia com que sua atenção inteira ficasse presa aos olhos delineados.

Sanji pregou sua atenção nos cílios escuros que toldavam os olhos verdes, hoje o tom de verde era totalmente estranho para o loiro, o contorno preto naquele olhar fazia parecer que Sanji estava conhecendo uma nova pessoa...

Uma pessoa que era cuidadosa e apaixonada, uma pessoa que ele na verdade conhecia, mas não tanto quanto gostaria...

— Não tive culpa, agora me solte, pervertido.

Zoro falou, mas saiu baixo e sem calor da provocação que ele estava acostumado, ele sentiu rosto de Sanji aquecido tocando suas faces um instante antes do loiro o empurrar de leve e Zoro poder se equilibrar em seus tamancos.

Sanji não se afastou, ao contrário disso, apanhou a mão de Zoro e o puxou através das barracas, eles compraram o sake que o outro queria, e Sanji amargou ver muitos homens e mulheres observando Zoro, ele não queria sentir ciúmes, afinal, ainda nem tinha entendido porque o idiota resolveu se vestir assim, mas claramente foi um ato para impressioná-lo, certo...?

_Certo?_

Zoro bebeu e comeu, eles passearam pelas barracas e o moreno se perdeu uma ou duas vezes, por isso Sanji agora o mantinha preso a sua mão, mas o moreno não se concentrava nele em nenhum momento.

Parecia um jogo que Sanji estava perdendo inutilmente, porque só ele estava atraído pelo olhar bem marcado naquele rosto lindo, pelo yukata florido, pelos cabelos longos e verdes que Sanji não se incomodou em questionar o fato de ser tão parecido com o cabelo natural do outro...

Eles assistiram apresentações de lutas de espadas e artes marciais, Sanji tentou tiro ao alvo, mas nada ganhou, e para seu desprazer a alga ao seu lado teve a coragem de rir dele, a noite caía e o Festival se encaminhava para o final.

Os autofalantes do evento avisaram sobre a queima de fogos e Zoro sentiu sua mão sendo puxada, a segunda maçã do amor da noite caiu da mão de Zoro quando o loiro embrenhou-se arrastando-o escadas acima para algo como uma floresta que rodeava o Festival.

Assistindo a nuca de Sanji, Zoro se deixou levar sem questionar, a mão segura entre os dedos elegantes do loiro, e o moreno pensou que adoraria ele mesmo ter tomado essa iniciativa, mas talvez já tinha feito bastante para surpreender em uma noite.

Eles chegaram no alto de uma colina, havia um templo em algum lugar à esquerda, na frente e abaixo deles podiam ver o Festival e as pessoas fervilhando e se encaminhando para o campo gramado do parque onde os fogos seriam estourados.

Sanji virou-se de frente para Zoro, a altura do moreno impressionava, os ombros bem constituídos estavam muito equilibrados com as cascatas verdejantes que caíam sobre eles, os olhos verdes estavam fixos em Sanji e o loiro sentiu a garganta seca sob esse olhar.

— Pode dizer agora que novidade é essa?

Sanji acenou para a roupa e Zoro não se deu ao trabalho de seguir seu olhar, pelo contrário tudo o que ele fez foi se escorar em um tronco de árvore, Sanji passou as mãos nos cabelos e voltou a observar Zoro mais de perto quando deu um passo à frente.

Algumas pessoas já haviam dito que Sanji ficava perfeito em roupas femininas, mas quando era o próprio Zoro que fazia isso...

— Queria experimentar.

Zoro respondeu deitando um olhar altivo sobre o loiro, Sanji, porém, não perdeu uma batida.

— Pra me impressionar! — O loiro falou nervoso. — Eu sei que sim, não ouse negar, ALGA MALDITA!

— NÃO ESTOU NEGANDO NADA!

Sem perceber Zoro se viu gritando, ele desviou o olhar e Sanji se deu por conta que estava perdendo a paciência que reuniu ao longo do passeio.

— Tsc. — Zoro xingou. — Nem tudo é sobre você.

— Uma ova! — Sanji apontou um dedo friamente para o peito de Zoro, pairando perigosamente no decote. — Você tinha alguma intenção, sim!

Zoro tentou exalar uma aura gélida, mas a proximidade de Sanji era um pouco demais para ele, vestido assim Zoro se sentia mais apto a ceder para os instintos que gritavam dentro dele.

— A roupa é muito confortável para não experimentar.

Foi o que saiu de sua boca antes que Zoro permitisse, ele esticou os lábios bem pintados em um sorriso demoníaco, e Sanji abaixou os olhos bem no momento de ver Zoro afastando as abas do yukata e expondo a pele morena da coxa grossa, não havia uma roupa íntima nem proteção, Sanji notou que Zoro estava absoluta e totalmente nu por baixo do tecido floreado.

— O que... v-você...

Sanji se chutou mentalmente por gaguejar, isso entregava totalmente seu estado de nervosismo e surpresa, Zoro ria como se fosse o próprio capeta em uma yukata, o pênis duro espiou pelo lado do tecido, a cabeça molhada surgia ali fazendo com que Sanji salivasse, mas então Zoro empurrou o tecido todo para o lado e expôs-se inteiro, até os testículos estavam à vista.

— Vai fugir?

Pela milionésima vez naquela noite a voz grave fez com que algo afundasse no estômago de Sanji, ele não podia mais negar que a voz combinava plenamente com a roupa.

— Quem disse isso?

O loiro retornou a arrogância dando um passo para junto de Zoro, as mãos bem treinadas do espadachim puxaram o zíper da calça jeans, abrindo o suficiente para tirar dali um membro pálido e rosado, úmido e desejoso.

— Ansioso, né seu pervertido?

As duas ereções se encontraram, e Sanji se impulsionou apertando o corpo de Zoro contra a árvore, eles podiam ouvir os fogos começarem.

— Cala boca, espadachim safado.

Quando o loiro deslizou o membro, grudando-o ao pênis do moreno, ambos gemeram de forma contida, mas Sanji fora provocado a noite toda e agora tudo o que queria era investir contra esse corpo sólido.

A boca de Zoro se moldou na de Sanji quando o espadachim o puxou pelos cabelos, o beijo desesperado deu lugar a uma exploração enquanto eles tentavam equiparar suas vontades, os fogos de artifício brilhavam no olhar expectante de Zoro.

Sanji moveu-se erguendo a mão a ponto de tocar o mamilo eriçado de Zoro, os ombros surgiram quando a yukata caiu, a cascata de cardos que deslizavam no tecido desapareceu dando lugar a um mar de pele morena e mamilos endurecidos, tudo parte da deliciosa cena que Zoro protagonizava bem na frente dele, Sanji mordeu e chupou, desesperado para aplacar um pouco da excitação que cresceu silenciosamente nele ao longo da noite.

Zoro se apartou um pouco e suas mãos apegaram-se abaixo das orelhas de Sanji, segurando o rosto corado como se fosse algo precioso e ao mesmo tempo irritante.

Ele queria dizer algo, mas depois de um momento encarando Sanji, sabia que palavras não eram necessárias, o loiro sorriu lascivamente e se empurrou contra ele, uma corrente elétrica trilhou seu corpo quando ele sentiu o pau de Sanji latejar contra o seu.

Eles moveram-se em sintonia, os fogos já brilhavam no céu, mas nenhum dos dois estava atento a isso, porque quando alcançaram o orgasmo, tudo o que Sanji queria ver eram orbes verdes brilhantes e delineadas, os cílios pesados do gozo que se derramava no gramado.

Zoro conseguiu segurar o olhar de Sanji, seu corpo querendo ceder e as pernas bambas do orgasmo, mal se equilibrando agora nos tamancos pesados, seu pênis desinchando devagar, a árvore atrás dele era um apoio bem-vindo quando de alguma forma Sanji os arrumou, fechando seu próprio zíper e fechando o yukata com a melhor dobra que ele podia fazer.

— Estamos indo ao meu apartamento.

Sanji o puxou através da colina, eles desceram escadas e Sanji atacou um táxi, praticamente fuzilando com o olhar o motorista que encarou longamente Zoro.

— Desesperado.

Zoro puxou o leque do bolso e deu uma risadinha zombeteira, ele não esperava que a ideia funcionasse tão bem, mas não reclamaria de nada, muito menos depois de chegar na casa de Sanji e ser coberto de sexo, atenção e afeto.


	4. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma viagem à Disney e um toque acidental de mãos, naquele momento o mundo parou de girar por um nanossegundo, e tudo pareceu se encaixar, tudo era familiar e nostálgico quando seus olhos se encontraram.
> 
> [ZoSan Week] 
> 
> Temas Escolhidos:  
> → Dia 4: Disney ✅ Roomates? SOULMATES ✅ Mãos ✅
> 
> DESCULPA, EU MISTUREI OS TEMAS DE DIAS DIFERENTES!!!
> 
> Essa fic foi divertida de escrever e PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ eu fic um POV Zoro ONLY! 💚🐯💚   
> Me acompanhem nessa viagem a mente e a vidinha do Zoro em menos de 1,5K!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Perdido e Achado

Zoro tinha 18 anos quando a escola dele teve a desprezível ideia de fazer uma viagem à Disney como parte das comemorações de formatura, ele não estava nenhum pouco empolgado, foi arrastado pra lá e pra cá pelos colegas que, de alguma forma não cansavam de sua carranca.

Ele foi deixado em uma fila de algum brinquedo ou de alguma comida, nem sabia, enquanto Luffy se afastava para longe levando com ele a Presidente do Conselho Estudantil, ela era altíssima e a expressão da garota era de puro desprezo para qualquer um, menos para Luffy, coisa que Zoro desistiu de tentar compreender.

Zoro desviou o olhar do casal e ficou pensando se ele poderia sentar no chão e tirar uma soneca, mas descartou rapidamente, parecia muito trabalho se levantar toda hora para arrastar o banco quando a fila se movia, então, enquanto assistia desinteressadamente às pessoas tirando fotos com personagens de braços curtos e cabeças enormes, ele começou a pensar se havia uma forma dele conseguir um banco ou algo assim.

Em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse sentar, Zoro se virou, seus olhos rapidamente varrendo a multidão, ele começou a caminhar, talvez saindo dali pudesse encontrar alguma coisa...

Em sua busca, Zoro acabou descobrindo que a fila saíra do lugar, ele andou a esmo no parque e não tinha achado nem a fila, nem Luffy, e muito menos seus outros amigos, os inúteis todos tinham novamente se perdido dele. Tudo o que Zoro encontrava eram aquelas pessoas vestidas de personagens, com suas grandes cabeças de mentira e roupas quentes demais.

Logo, em sua busca ele ergueu a mão para aplacar o sol que incidia direto em seus olhos, nesse instante alguém se precipitou contra ele gerando um desequilíbrio, na mesma hora Zoro esticou a mão para segurar a pessoa para que não caísse sobre ele.

Foi assim que ele viu uma coisa que acendeu todas as luzes de “perigo” em sua cabeça, e não, não era um banco, nem mesmo um de seus amigos.

Ele percebeu instantaneamente uma linha vermelha que saía de sua mão, amarrada ao dedo mindinho, no fundo de sua mente Zoro queria se afastar da pessoa ao seu lado, mas uma força o impulsionou e suas mãos se prenderam uma à outra, os dedos entrelaçados, a linha as unindo, como um nó.

A mão presa na dele era pálida e macia, elegante... e quente... era muito quente e agradável, e por um momento insano Zoro pensou que queria que essa mão tocasse sua cabeça e acariciasse seus cabelos, ele viu a cena na sua frente: Deitado em uma rede, em um colo caloroso, alguém o acarinhando enquanto ele dormia tranquilamente.

Naquele momento o mundo parou de girar por um nanosegundo.

— O que está fazendo, idiota?!

A voz altiva o arrancou de seu sonho acordado, Zoro não conseguiu ver nada da expressão irritada porque foi empurrado e sua mão foi solta tão rapidamente quando havia sido pega.

A pessoa se afastou infiltrando-se na multidão e carregando a linha vermelha presa ao seu dedo, formando um caminho que Zoro achou que deveria perseguir, mas suas pernas estavam pesadas demais. Ele se sentiu sufocado como se a linha agora estivesse ao seu pescoço, e tudo o que conseguiu obter era a visão de cabelos loiros brilhantes ao sol, ombros bem desenhados e costas retas num andar elegante demais para seu gosto, conforme o cara se afastou de seu campo de visão parte da linha ficou invisível, e uma dor surda se instalou em seu peito.

Desse dia em diante, Zoro nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Seu dedo mindinho mostrava a linha vermelha que seguia ali, ninguém mais via, apenas ele, havia perguntado como quem não quer nada para Robin se ela ouvira falar sobre isso, mas as respostas o deixaram com sono e ele não se importou mais em saber nem tentar compreender o que ela explicou com palavras floreadas e histórias complicadas.

Porém, havia uma certeza nele de que faltava algo desde aquele dia, sempre que a linha estava visível — pelo menos uns 10 centímetros dela, em momentos esporádicos e com a cor muito desbotada —, ele sentia falta de algo que não teve, sempre que via uma cabeça loira na rua, ele conferia se os ombros e as costas combinavam, ou se a linha reaparecia os ligando, e não, nunca acontecia nada disso...

Anos passaram e Zoro se acostumou a essa rotina, ainda tinha seus amigos, sua vida era bem pacífica, sem transtornos, sem comoções, sem conflitos. Ele tornou-se um precioso e disputado instrutor físico e de artes marciais, dava aula em academias e gerenciava um dojo com um antigo senpai, sua vida financeira não era exatamente um caos, mas ele poderia viver de forma simples e minimalista como gostava.

Seus sentimentos, no entanto, não eram tão sossegados assim, e ficaram cada vez mais confusos, depois se acalmaram e virou uma rotina. Muitas vezes via casais na rua e erguia a mão para ver se a linha continuava ali mesmo, e ela sempre estava, muito pálida, quase rosada, ainda assim uma estranha esperança, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir.

Passou a conviver com a situação, como uma dor de cabeça que ia e voltava, ele simplesmente varria para o fundo de sua mente, apenas ignorava, depois de uma década estava bem mais fácil de fazer isso.

Mas, a vida não é tão simplória assim, mesmo que Zoro quisesse que fosse.

Um dia, Zoro estava atravessando a rua, distraído ele só seguia com a multidão, seus olhos estavam presos ao celular lendo um e-mail de Hawks sobre novo horário de suas aulas no dojo, teria um novo aluno que era filho de um antigo conhecido de Mihawk e Zoro não tinha a menor ideia de por que diabos essa era uma informação tão importante.

Quando foi desligar a tela do celular e colocá-lo no bolso, naquele instante ele viu a linha vermelha, tão real como um cordão tingido de sangue, levou um segundo e Zoro sentiu seu ombro recebendo uma colisão, ele se desequilibrou e quase caiu, mas uma mão apanhou a dele, e Zoro teve toda a sua atenção focada naquela mão.

Porque era ali que sua linha vermelha acabava.

A palidez e a maciez, a elegância... era tão nostálgico e natural... mas acima de tudo o calor quando a outra mão apertou a dele e os dedos entrelaçados... era como se uma peça se encaixasse.

Zoro ergueu os olhos, seu coração acelerado, quando finalmente ele viu.

A cabeça loira e um rosto que era desconhecido e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar, a boca rosada movia-se falando algo que Zoro não ouvia, porque seus ouvidos estavam surdos para tudo o mais, o próprio mundo parou de girar e sua mente estava repleta daquela face.

Era estranhamente especial e tão, tão familiar... era como se sempre estivesse em sua mente, Zoro podia ver os ombros e _sim_ , não eram os mesmos ombros magros de um adolescente, agora eram ombros fortes de um homem, e Zoro reconhecia tudo isso do mesmo jeito, mesmo uma década depois.

Seu coração se acalmou, ele queria rir alto da cara de poucos amigos do sujeito a sua frente, mas não riu, porque de repente tudo pareceu se encaixar quando seus olhos verdes escuros pousaram nos azuis.

— Oi! Está me ouvindo?

Zoro o encarava abertamente, a voz tinha aquela pontada altiva que ele lembrava tão bem de dez anos atrás, mas agora que Zoro tinha a visão do rosto e do corpo, ele não podia dizer que desgostava.

— FALEI COM VOCÊ, MALDITO!!

O moreno ergueu a mão e esticou-a para o sujeito, ele desviou o olhar da linha vermelha que o ligava ao outro quase como uma guia para não se perder.

— Roronoa Zoro, e você?

— Por que eu diria meu nome para você? — O cara respondeu, mas mesmo assim, movido por uma força invisível, ele apanhou a mão de Zoro. — Sanji... não vou dizer meu sobrenome para um indigente que pode querer me sequestrar.

O olhar azul brilhava, mas era de arrogância pura e Zoro então estalou a língua, observando as mãos que continuavam unidas, a linha mais vermelha e mais curta do que nunca.

— O que está olhando, cabeça de alga?

A presunção estava pendurada em cada palavra que saía daquela boca bonita e Zoro se perguntou se podia usar a linha vermelha para amarrar ou estrangular aquele sujeito.

— Mal te encontrei e já estou arrependido.

Mas estranhamente Zoro sorria, seu coração aquecido e ele estava deliciado de um jeito que a muito tempo não ficava, a linha vermelha ligando-o a esse cara que acabara de conhecer, e que ao mesmo tempo parecia conhecer de toda uma vida, de muitas vidas talvez.

— Vou chutar essa sua cara de marimo, tá ouvindo?

E a vida de Zoro nunca mais seria tão pacífica e minimalista como fora até agora...


	5. Em casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde a tenra infância eles estavam acostumados a guardar as costas um do outro quando um deles estava preso em alguma enrascada, não sabiam porque isso acontecia apesar de suas rusgas diárias, mas a sensação fazia com que sentissem em casa.
> 
> [ZoSan Week]   
> Temas Escolhidos:
> 
> → Dia 5: Childhood ✅ Reencarnação ✅ Costas ✅
> 
> Se não tiver sofrimento e desgraça, não é Sanji e Zoro. 😭
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Dèjá vu

Zoro correu pelo campo de batalha, ele quase não sentia as pernas machucadas, um ferimento na barriga derramava sangue aos borbotões, ainda assim ele passou por diversos inimigos derrubando um a um. Uma espada na boca e outras duas girando em seus punhos, ele derrubou um gigante e imediatamente foi cercado por mais oponentes, pelo canto dos olhos viu um borrão amarelo que sabia ser os cabelos de Sanji. Zoro empurrou a espada em uma superfície macia depois a puxou coberta de sangue, e virou-se a tempo de ver a perna negra de Sanji coberta de vermelho viscoso.

Como se tivesse sido avisado, Sanji olhou na direção de Zoro, já o tinha notado lutando próximo a ele, a batalha estava muito mais sangrenta do que nunca e eles não sabiam por quanto tempo resistiriam. Sanji rodopiou no próprio eixo em uma velocidade alucinante ele ignorou a dor lancinante de um rasgão em sua coxa que formava uma cascata carmim em sua perna, em seu movimento levou vários adversários ao chão, alguns com pescoços quebrados, outros já tinha ossos expostos do peito e das costelas devido a força e intensidade de seus chutes que destroçavam ossos e carne como papel. Zoro chegou até ele e ambos começaram a lutar um de costas para o outro.

Eles viram a 100 metros de distância um afro espesso em queda, uma cortina de sangue jorrou quando um inimigo vez a cabeleira voar para longe num rodopio agourento. Os estômagos de Zoro e Sanji embrulharam ao reconhecerem a espada de Brook caída ao lado, o corpo incompleto parecia uma marionete espalhado no chão tingido de sangue.

Luffy já se afastara com a cobertura que Sanji e Zoro deram a ele, e se o plano estivesse dando certo neste momento Robin e Franky já estariam em posse da arma secreta do inimigo, Chopper, Usopp e Nami estavam roubando um navio para que pudessem fugir.

Mas um círculo se fechava em torno deles, as horas de batalha estava pesando em seus corpos, Sanji sentia através das costas de Zoro que o equilíbrio do espadachim não estava dos mais irregulares.

— Não se atreva a perder aqui, idiota.

Zoro falou sentindo a dor em sua barriga aumentar a níveis exorbitantes, seus braços pesavam toneladas, mas ele conseguiu brandir as espadas contra uma horda que fechava em torno deles.

Sanji rosnou um momento antes de girar as longas pernas como se fossem elásticas, ele voltou ao seu lugar por conta de um impacto que recebeu fazendo com que se chocasse contra Zoro, o espadachim se apoiou nele novamente, percebendo que a respiração do outro estava rápida.

— Se morrer nas minhas costas, eu não vou te alimentar, maldito.

Zoro observou o loiro por cima do ombro, uma sombra de um sorriso no rosto manchado de sangue, ele mesmo fechou os olhos por um mínimo instante e começou a sorrir.

Porém o sorriso de Sanji desapareceu imediatamente, horror substituiu a expressão e Zoro não entendeu nada, ele franziu o cenho e mal sentiu quando um jorro quente esguichou de sua garganta, gosto metálico encheu sua boca e a próxima coisa que ele sentiu foram os braços de Sanji rente às suas costelas, uma dor na barriga e nas costas o cegou, e ele não sentia mais as pernas.

Sanji se abaixou no chão, segurando fortemente a montanha de músculos em seus braços enfraquecidos, de repente toda a força e vontade de lutar desapareceu, ele não conseguia acalmar o tremor em seus dedos tingidos de vermelho, ele apertou a mão contra a carne de Zoro tentando estancar a onda escarlate que brotava ininterruptamente.

— Tá... tá tudo bem...

Zoro murmurou, sua voz era só uma fagulha soprada e Sanji sentiu que seu mundo ruía abaixo de seus joelhos quando a mão do moreno soltou a espada e apanhou o rosto dele.

— O que está fazendo...?

Sanji perguntou estupidamente, sua voz tremia assim como ele inteiro, o terror o dominava aos poucos enquanto ele tentava se focar no rosto pacífico de Zoro em seus braços.

— Vai ficar tudo bem... Sanji...

Zoro sussurrou e era nada parecido com ele, os dedos calejados ainda quentes do punho da espada tocaram a face de Sanji, varrendo lágrimas que o loiro nem tinha percebido que estavam ali.

Ele puxou Sanji para si, as testas unidas quando ele voltou a dizer:

— Nós... vamos nos ver novamente...

— Zoro... não...

Sanji sentiu a garganta apertar, seu peito doeu desesperadamente quando percebeu o brilho abandonar os olhos verdes, ele juntou o corpo de Zoro apertado no dele, o calor ainda ali por um momento, as batidas do coração escasseando de forma torturante, até que Sanji sentiu uma dor excruciante em suas costas e o ar o abandonou, mas doeu menos do que ter de soltar Zoro de seu aperto quando seus braços perderam totalmente a força para mantê-lo.

Horas depois, um grito agonizante cobriu a praia inteira, o grito de dor e pesar de Luffy pôde ser ouvido por quilômetros no entorno da cena, e viveria para sempre nos corações de seus amigos que assistiam sem poder conter as lágrimas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sanji acordou assustado em, sua cama, seus olhos abriram e o teto azul pálido o cumprimentou, ele sentou rápido e respirava pesadamente quando esticou a mão tocando seu rosto, ainda sentindo o calor dos dedos calejados em contato com sua pele, havia uma trilha molhada ali e ele apertou os olhos, tentando se livrar daquela dor em seu ppeito que nem deveria ser sua.

— O que é agora, idiota?

Sanji olhou para o futon no chão de seu quarto e viu seu amigo sentado ali, os braços fortes — dignos do ACE do time de Baseball da escola — estavam para trás o apoiando, o rosto iluminado pelo halo de sol estava contrariado por ter sido acordado de repente, ele tinha a cara emburrada, Sanji pensou estar vivendo algum tipo de _dèjá vu_ , mas sacudiu esse pensamento porque jamais entendeu como o amigo de infância sempre colecionara admiradoras.

Zoro o encarava com cenho franzido, Sanji sabia que ele o estudava, ambos se conheciam muito bem, dividiram a infância, cresceram juntos, brincaram e brigaram diariamente, ainda assim estavam acostumados a guardar as costas um do outro quando um deles estavam preso em alguma enrascada, não sabiam porque isso acontecia apesar de suas rusgas diárias, mas a sensação fazia com que sentissem em casa.

Na parede do quarto de Sanji descansavam fotos que eternizavam momentos de suas vidas, as mesmas fotos ou outras diferentes estavam agora mesmo no quarto de seu amigo.

— Pesadelo... não lembro direito.

Também por algum motivo inexplicável Sanji sentiu alívio ao ver Zoro ali, vivo e emburrado, o amigo girou os olhos verdes, e voltou a deitar-se.

— Tive um pesadelo esses dias. — Zoro comentou despreocupadamente encarando o teto. — Sonhei que eu era um espadachim lutando com três espadas.

Sanji percebeu o tom arrogante e imediatamente riu.

— Você mal consegue manusear um taco, imagine três?

O loiro gargalhou, mas sua risada foi parada por um travesseiro que acertou direto em seu rosto, ele continuou rindo porque era uma rotina entre eles desde que eram muito pequenos para segurar um travesseiro, mesmo sem ver Sanji imaginava a cara azeda de Zoro frustrado em ouvi-lo, Sanji riu até que um peso se forçou em seus pés.

— E você se acha foda demais né, _Capitão do Time de Futebol_?

O título foi dito com desdém pela lembrança de que Sanji não calou a boca sobre sua nomeação como capitão do time, no terceiro ano do Ensino Médio tanto Sanji quanto Zoro eram destaques em seus clubes esportivos, tanto quanto já haviam sido em seus clubes no Fundamental.

Mas o rostinho mal-humorado e rechonchudo de Zoro das memórias de Sanji deu lugar a traços fortes de um homem, a mandíbula afiada e olhos ardentes o focavam como se Sanji fosse uma presa.

Zoro segurava os pés de Sanji antes que o amigo o chutasse como se ele fosse uma bola, suas mãos só eram acostumadas aos tacos pesados porque desde os cinco anos de idade tinha que lidar com esse chutador compulsivo.

No entanto, suas mãos afrouxaram, hoje Zoro não estava mais vendo ali abaixo dele o menino que era encantador com todo mundo, não era a feição teimosa nem birrenta que Zoro via, a gordura infantil e o rosto adoravelmente corado deu lugar a maçãs do rosto marcantes e lábios cheios e sensuais que se moveram próximo ao rosto de Zoro.

— É porque _eu sou demais_!

Sanji respondeu altivo e Zoro o encarou de cima, o loiro sentiu o calor do corpo de Zoro, as coxas do amigo pressionaram as de Sanji, a bravata e o riso de ambos morreram de vez.

Perdidos no olhar um do outro, eles sentiam como se estivessem finalmente em casa.

O quarto ficou muito quente repentinamente, as pernas de Sanji relaxaram e o peso de Zoro em seu peito parecia tão certo e bem-vindo que ele não se atreveu a mover-se, seus corpos estavam tão apertados que cada um podia ouvir o coração do outro batendo de forma descompensada.

Os dedos de Zoro correram para as faces de Sanji, tocando-as com uma gentileza que não era dele, seu coração inflou de felicidade apenas por estar ali, era tão estranho...

Sanji cruzou as pernas em volta da cintura de Zoro e o puxou para si, ele sentiu o rosto moreno aquecendo rente ao dele que também ardia, suas respirações misturadas e os corações acelerados, estavam tão próximos que Sanji não se atrevia a desviar o olhar, sondando a reação de Zoro que abria a boca conforme se aproximava milímetro a milímetro... eles podiam quase sentir o gosto um do outro...

— OHAYOOOO, SANJIII, ZOROOO!!

A porta do quarto de Sanji estourou contra a parede e voz de Luffy funcionou como um chicote que atirou cada um dos rapazes para um lado diferente do quarto, ambos respirando pesadamente.

— Oh, estavam brigando de novo? Nami falou que vocês precisam resolver isso logo!

— Não tem nada pra resolver. — Zoro resmungou apanhando o uniforme da escola e puxando por cima do calção do pijama. — Sanji é idiota, um pervertido e eu odeio ele.

— Ele que é uma alga arrogante — Sanji respondeu com desdém — e eu esganaria ele com minhas próprias mãos, se isso não sujasse elas.

— Vocês são amigos desde os 4 anos!

— CINCO! — Sanji e Zoro responderam em uníssono, depois trocaram um olhar estranho e Luffy assistiu com as duas mãos na cintura.

— Fico feliz que vocês estão aqui.

Eles também, mesmo que não soubessem, era como voltar para casa.


	6. Live Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mesmo com tanta ação e plots twists, ele não estava animado para assistir aquele live action...
> 
> [ZoSan Week]  
> Temas Escolhidos:
> 
> → Dia 6: Flerte ✅ Sleep ✅ Peito/Peitoral ✅
> 
> ZoSan sendo observados!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## É como um dorama BL ao vivo!

Quando ele chegou naquela cafeteria girou os olhos para a cena tão habitual quanto as mesas dispostas pelo espaço, um loiro sentado imperturbável, com uma cabeça esverdeada descansando em seu colo, tinha uma expressão de desgosto e murmurava xingamentos quando achava que alguém o observava, mas seus dedos cardavam as mechas curtas do outro quando esquecia que estava em público.

Era um cenário doce e pacífico, cheio de carinho e afeto e Usopp queria se esconder disso.

— Graças a deus! Chegamos a tempo.

Ele sentiu quando sua mão foi puxada pela namorada com uma risadinha.

— Nami... eu não quero ficar assistindo isso. — Usopp declarou. — É constrangedor!

Os olhos castanhos dela cobriram os dele, eram límpidos e cheios de humor.

— Não é não! — Ele declarou alegremente, no balcão a cena avançava. — É como um dorama BL ao vivo!

Então uma comoção veio da frente da cafeteria, quando o moreno acordou desnorteado e percebeu onde estava, ele gritou palavras rosnadas se afastando bruscamente do colo do outro e o loiro praticamente pulou na garganta dele chamando-o de mal-agradecido e outras coisas, o moreno tinha uma expressão de ira contida em sua face, nada parecido com um minuto atrás quando dormia plenamente confortável nas coxas do outro, a mudança de cena tão brusca e chocante quanto um plot twist.

O moreno empurrou o loiro rente à bancada, seus peitos pressionados e Usopp desviou o olhar para o atendente que chegou até ele para anotar os pedidos.

— Exceto que são nossos _amigos_. — Usopp afirmou desviando os olhos da namorada e apanhando o cardápio. — Eles estão assim a muito tempo, Chopper?

— Acabaram de começar. — A nova atendente chegou ao lado de Nami respondendo por Chopper, ela e a ruiva trocaram um olhar. — Ainda nem começaram os xingamentos de verdade!

— O flerte, você quer dizer! — Nami apontou e ela e a garota deram uma risadinha. — Ah, Carrot, quando é que eles vão se pegar?

Os ombros de Usopp caíram, a meses sua namorada estava focada em ver o que aconteceria com Zoro e Sanji, todos os amigos sabiam que eles estavam fadados a resolverem as implicâncias com algum desfecho sexual, Usopp não entendia bem, sua personalidade pessimista achava que se você maltratar seu interesse romântico, então tudo iria por água abaixo... mas Nami o convencera que aquele tipo de flerte, era algo muito próprio _daqueles dois_.

— Não sei, amiga — Carrot declarou repentinamente muito séria tirando Usopp de seus pensamentos, era bom que ele pudesse se focar em outra coisa que não fosse a nova atividade que preenchia seus encontros —, mas espero que demore um pouco, quero ver como eles trabalham isso!

— Quem disse a vocês que eles não estão “se pegando”? — Uma voz madura ecoou sutilmente da mesa de trás e todos voltaram seus olhos, Usopp já desistindo do cardápio, e ao obter a atenção, a morena dona da voz dobrou as mãos elegantemente embaixo do queixo e sorriu levemente. — Eu e meu marido apostamos que eles estão fazendo isso há pelo menos... — ela pensou — duas semanas.

— IMPOSSÍVEL! — Nami se ergueu da cadeira, consternada por ter perdido um grande desenvolvimento da história. — Não pode ser...

A morena da mesa traseira aceitou uma xícara de café empurrada por seu marido bombado de cabelos azuis, enquanto bebericava os olhos castanhos-violetas voltaram-se para a cena observando quando Sanji empurrava um dedo no alto do peitoral de Zoro, os mamilos do moreno eriçaram-se empurrando o tecido, os olhos azuis de Sanji se focaram ali, encarando longamente aquele peito. A morena notou e sorriu trocando um olhar com o marido.

— SUPAAH possível, onee-chan! — O marido respondeu voltando sua atenção para Nami, sua mão enorme rodeou uma garrafa de Coca-Zero que ele bebeu numa golada só, em seguida encarou a esposa por cima, os olhos brilhantes de ternura e Usopp sentiu que era um intruso por perceber isso, talvez estivesse desenvolvendo uma nova doença de _“Não-posso-ver-uma-cena- romântica-ou-eu-vou-morrer”_. — Essa daqui não é só a dona da minha vida, mas sim de toda a verdade, e se ela falou, então aconteceu!

Nami voltou seus olhos cintilantes para os dois homens, ambos tinham o corpo preso um ao outro, ambos os peitos colados como se quisessem entrar um no outro, o moreno apertou o loiro contra o balcão e eles trocavam xingamentos que Usopp preferia não ter ouvido.

— Faz sentido...

A ruiva murmurou atenta, Usopp olhou entediado a cena no balcão, os rostos dos caras muito próximos, corados e respirando como touros, Usopp levou os dois dedos apertando as pálpebras, preferia não ter visto nem ouvido nada, a cena toda era, era...

_Muito íntima._

— Vocês ainda querem algo? — Chopper questionou cansado, ao lado dele Carrot se balançava nas pontas dos pés para ver melhor o desenrolar no balcão.

— Aqueles biscoitos para viagem. — Nami falou. — Nós vamos ao cinema hoje.

— Eh?

Usopp a encarou surpreso e Nami sorriu encolhendo os ombros.

— Bem, cansei do _live action_ , né... acho que agora vou focar minha atenção no meu namorado e deixar que os outros cuidem dos deles, huh?

Usopp se sentiu esmagado pelo abraço dela, seus olhos ainda voltaram para o balcão onde os peitos estavam grudados um ao outro e uma nova discussão começava.

— Nami...

Ele murmurou e quando os pedidos chegaram e ela o arrastou pela porta ainda viu os dois idiotas flertando, e por deus, era melhor que esses caras estivessem e continuassem namorando, nem que o próprio Usopp precisassem amarrá-los um ao outro...


	7. Talvez outra cor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji e Zoro são duas universitárias dividindo um apartamento, e hoje a loira resolveu desfilar na sala mostrando suas novas lingeries, a morena não aguentava mais essa tortura...
> 
> [ZoSan Week] Temas Escolhidos:
> 
> → Dia 7 ~> Genderbend ✅ Soulmate? ROOMMATE ✅ Pernas/Coxas ✅
> 
> Venham ver a Zoro ter gay panics all day por causa da colega de quarto gostosa dela!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Eram peças da Victoria's Secret

Zoro chegou em casa cansada naquele final de dia, o trabalho de meio período e a faculdade estavam acabando com ela, nunca quis estudar para começo de conversa, mas era cobrada diariamente pelo mundo que cada vez mais exigia qualificação para o mercado de trabalho.

Ela tirou os sapatos — que mesmo sendo confortáveis estavam matando-a —, largou as chaves do apartamento e de pés descalços sentiu o tapete áspero enquanto caminhava até o sofá onde, de qualquer jeito, se atirou.

— Credo, você já chega desse jeito? — Sanji surgiu no arco da porta da sala assim que ouviu o barulho das chaves de sua colega de quarto. — Dá pra pelo menos lavar as mãos, por favor?

Zoro olhou para ela com sua melhor expressão carrancuda, e ainda assim se arrastou até o banheiro para lavar as mãos, quando voltou a sala se atirou no sofá, Sanji lançava a ela um olhar altivo, muito bem-vestida para alguém que estava em casa, apenas para confirmar o quanto as duas eram contrastantes entre si.

Enquanto Sanji se vestia como uma executiva, roupas bem alinhadas com todos os cortes que destacavam e favoreciam suas curvas e dotes naturais, os sapatos requintados ou botas altíssimas a faziam parecer uma Rainha da Beleza e Elegância, jamais alguém acreditaria que Sanji era apenas uma garota da universidade enlouquecida com seu TCC...

Em contrapartida Zoro era a típica garota esportiva que vivia de abrigo, tênis, camiseta e, nos seus melhores dias, colocava uma calça jeans.

Porém, o que Zoro realmente não compreendia era o fato de que Sanji nunca relaxava em sua arrumação, ela estava sempre linda e perfeita, mesmo em casa, Zoro poderia chegar tarde da noite em casa apenas para encontrar Sanji sentada no sofá com as longas pernas cruzadas, o notebook no colo e uma xícara de chá, os cabelos loiros soltos em uma cascata brilhante, uma pantufa bonita e uma linda camisola se agarrando às curvas do seu corpo.

Sanji sempre estava linda, era injusto.

A loira, no entanto, não podia deixar de torcer o nariz, achava Zoro muito desleixada, o que irritava a loira imensamente era alguém que não cuidava dos cabelos ou da pele, ou pior, alguém que não se importava em nada com a aparência, afinal, para a loira o mundo era feito de aparências!

— O importante é que estou aqui.

A morena respondeu enfiando a mão por dentro da blusa e abrindo o fecho do sutiã com uma mão só, hoje ela não estava usando um daqueles tops horrorosos que Sanji desprezava, por isso a loira não tinha uma expressão tão contrariada quando a morena jogou a peça ao lado no sofá soltando um suspiro de alívio.

A loira franziu o cenho muito levemente, porque se fizesse caretas todas as vezes que Zoro a irritasse favoreceria o aparecimento de rugas que não queria desenvolver de forma alguma, ela deu dois passos à frente, Zoro ergueu os olhos observando a figura diante de si, Sanji se inclinou e Zoro podia ver a curva no topo dos seios aparecendo muito discretamente no decote.

Um suave balançar, que parecia treinado para parecer sutil, e ainda assim fizesse o coração de Zoro pular.

— Tenho uma coisa pra mostrar.

Foi o que Zoro ouviu, a coloração subindo nas faces delicadas de Sanji deixou o peito de Zoro ainda mais frenético, porque ela odiava quando Sanji “tinha coisas pra mostrar”.

Era um tipo de tortura quando a loira resolvia mostrar uma saia nova, um par de sapatos ou um vestido, Zoro era obrigado a assisti-la desfilar pela sala, com a bunda e os peitos marcados, as pernas infinitas enlouquecendo a colega de quarto, como se já não fosse o bastante vê-la no dia a dia e não poder tocar...

— To cansada.

Zoro tentou desviar o olhar, porque realmente estava exausta de ansiar pela loira, cansada de sonhar em estar na cama de Sanji, rolando em seus lençóis acetinados, detestava-se por querer tanto, porque Sanji era estupidamente pervertida, mas nunca dera nem meio olhar a morena, nem jamais pareceu discretamente interessada em Zoro, portanto a morena não queria mais se expor a essa tortura.

No entanto, sua atenção foi capturada, pois os dedos de Sanji já estavam nos botões da camisa social que a loira usava, a garganta de Zoro apertou, porque lá ia ela para mais uma sessão de tortura, e seu corpo já aquecia animado, Zoro provavelmente era uma masoquista.

— Não preciso que você se mova, só olhe para mim — Sanji disse desabotoando botão a botão, uma renda branca espiava por baixo dos dedos longos e elegantes. — e diga o que acha.

_Oh deus_ , era isso que Zoro temia.

O _strip tease_ da sua colega de quarto começou, não era para ser um _strip_ e sim uma amostra de lingeries, mas a forma como Sanji fazia isso tornava a coisa toda como uma apresentação das mais suculentas.

Zoro observou enquanto a loira dava de ombros na camisa social e a colocava cuidadosamente sobre uma cadeira ao lado do sofá, jamais deixaria que a peça amassasse, o cuidado que Sanji tinha com suas roupas e outros pertences estava longe da compreensão de Zoro.

De repente todos os pensamentos de Zoro foram calados, porque a saia lápis começou a ser empurrada expondo mais da pele cremosa que a morena já estava acostumada a ver, mas a lingerie nova destacava o alto das pernas longas e incríveis dando um toque quente ao alto das coxas.

— Que tal? Isso é Victoria's Secret!

Sanji deu uma voltinha bem devagar, os seios não eram volumosos como os de Zoro, mas tinham o tamanho perfeito para serem abraçados pelas rendas delicadas, dava para ver o mamilo rosado mal escondido pela tela do tecido, os longos cabelos lisos terminavam quase no topo da bunda arrebitada que estava totalmente contornada pelo desenho da calcinha, não era a tradicional calcinha em V que cobria toda a bunda, mas sim um _caleçón_ que deixava o alto da bunda aparecendo lindamente.

A loira arrastou os dedos pela sua pele pálida, e Zoro queria, também, poder fazer isso.

— Fala alguma coisa!! — A loira ordenou impaciente ante a falta de reação de Zoro. — Olha direito!!

Sanji colocou as duas mãos na cintura e batia o pé exigindo, Zoro virou a cara tentando organizar seus pensamentos, a calcinha era boa demais pra que ela pudesse confiar na própria voz.

— Eu não sei, tá? — Zoro coçou a nuca. — Talvez... outra cor?

A loira pareceu pensar por um momento enrolando no dedo uma mecha dos cabelos dourados, em seguida Zoro se amaldiçoou por ter aberto a boca, porque Sanji saiu feliz da vida em direção ao quarto.

Demorou apenas alguns instantes e ela apareceu novamente, e agora trazia em seu corpo uma lingerie de peça única numa cor que Zoro não podia imaginar que existisse na natureza, era praticamente parte da pele de Sanji, era como se loira tivesse nascido com aquilo, era como se fosse apenas uma textura que destacava o formato de seus peitos lindos e a virilha desejosa, com adição suave de alguns enfeites fofos que só deixavam os dedos de Zoro mais interessados em tocar.

As pernas torneadas pareciam uma extensão de pecado em destaque com um elástico rendado que rodeava a coxa, uma cinta-liga dava um charme extra na peça tirando toda a intenção de que fosse apenas uma lingerie confortável.

Os olhos de Zoro parara bem ali, abaixo de uma cortininha irritante estava o Monte de Vênus, a calcinha moldava a anatomia de Sanji de uma forma que era como se Zoro a estivesse vendo nua, mesmo o contorno do clitóris era visível e essa percepção acendeu algo em Zoro que ela só sentia relacionado a Sanji.

Seu coração acelerou quando uma fisgada na sua intimidade fez aumentar a umidade ali, Zoro queria deslizar a língua entre os grandes lábios da colega de quarto e prová-la apenas para saber se era tão bom quanto a morena pensava ser...

— Por favor, não seja imbecil, garota — Sanji declarou atirando os cabelos para trás e uma mão na cintura, os olhos azuis cintilantes voltados para Zoro —, esse _body_ e a cinta-liga custou uma pequena fortuna, tenha alguma reação!

— Bem... — Zoro disse tentando parecer muito fria, ela cruzou os braços frente ao peito, o rosto aquecendo gradualmente, a calcinha úmida e o coração acelerado. — Para que é tudo isso, afinal?

Sanji sorriu de lado e suas maçãs do rosto ganharam uma coloração que nada tinha a ver com maquiagem.

— Eu não falei? — Ela disse com um biquinho sensual. — Vou me encontrar com uma pessoa especial e sabe o que dizem, a primeira impressão é a que fica!

_Então era isso..._ Zoro sentiu o estômago afundar, ela olhou para Sanji avaliando o rosto delicado e sorriso safado, as faces coradas e todo aquele mar de pele imaculada, de repente Zoro sentiu muita inveja dessa pessoa especial.

Todavia, chamar a atenção de Sanji era um trabalho hercúleo, a pervertida não tinha nem mesmo um tipo específico, tampouco um gênero... Zoro já vira Sanji com homens altos e fortes, baixos e delicados, mulheres, várias delas, todas lindas e sensuais, fofas e inocentes, e até pessoas que a morena não poderia definir o gênero, pessoas interessantes, geralmente pessoas... _lindas_ , como Sanji.

Zoro não se encaixava em nenhuma dessas descrições, Zoro reunia tudo o que Sanji desaprovava, era relapsa com sua aparência e não tinha um pingo de vaidade... para estar no radar de Sanji precisaria se arrumar, teria de se comportar...

— Trabalhoso. — Zoro respondeu, pensando em voz alta.

Um bufo veio de cima dela e ela olhou, Sanji soprava a franja loira e já dava as costas.

— Sei que você acha que é perda de tempo me arrumar assim, mas pense que isso é apenas a forma como eu retribuo a beleza das pessoas. — Zoro ouviu isso de cenho franzido, e Sanji olhou por cima do ombro, parada no arco da porta. — Eu dou o meu melhor para que todas as pessoas tenham algo para admirar, inclusive _você_.

Sanji atirou isso e saiu deixando Zoro desnorteada para trás, a morena ficou um momento em silêncio tentando acalmar seus pensamentos, calar o calor que subira em seu rosto, até que Sanji voltou, e agora ela parecia pronta para uma batalha.

A lingerie nova tinha uma cor azul perfeitamente idêntica à cor dos olhos de Sanji, a cor assentava em harmonia com sua pele, não como parte dela e não como um complemento, mas sim como se a pele de Sanji fosse capaz de deixar o azul ainda mais lindo.

Um momento se passou enquanto Zoro tentava engolir com a garganta seca, ela esfregou as coxas quando Sanji deu a maldita voltinha, os bicos dos seios da loira estavam durinhos e marcados no sutiã rendado, a vagina novamente muito marcada na calcinha, Zoro nunca vira Sanji totalmente nua, mas agora tinha certeza que a loira tinha o clitóris inchado.

Parecia delicioso, Zoro queria _provar_...

Zoro sentiu vontade de se ajoelhar e beijar aquela carne macia entre as pernas longas e perfeitas, que aliás, a morena também queria tocar e beijar desesperadamente até descobrir como soavam os gemidos de Sanji...

— E agora?

Depois de um longo silêncio, Sanji conseguiu falar, ela parecia insegura, e de alguma forma Zoro queria apagar aquela expressão do rosto dela, não combinava com sua altivez corriqueira.

— Parece bom... — Zoro disse e Sanji ergueu uma sobrancelha quando a morena se levantou ficando a sua frente. — Posso experimentar a textura?

— Bem, sim. — Sanji sorria de forma ladina e agora Zoro reconhecia a colega de quarto. — Vá em frente, toque o quanto quiser!

Os dedos da morena rastejaram pela alça do sutiã escorregando pelo bojo e desenhando a renda bonita, Zoro percebeu um rastro de pelos eriçados deixados por onde seus dedos passavam, e gostou disso.

— O quanto eu quiser?

Com seus olhos nivelados, Zoro questionou, Sanji abriu a boca devagar, mas se deteve em acenar a cabeça.

Zoro escorregou o toque pela cintura delicada da loira, quando a ponta dos dedos dela chegaram na lateral da calcinha, Zoro mergulhou os dedos ali, e para sua surpresa, Sanji atirou a cabeça para trás, Zoro passou uma mão por trás das costas da loira para apoiá-la.

Os olhos verdes sondaram os azuis e Sanji parecia um pouco irritada.

— Começou, agora continue.

Zoro realmente não sabia o que isso queria dizer, mas a mão graciosa da loira tocou seu ombro empurrando a morena para baixo, o rosto dela ficou frente a frente com a virilha de Sanji e Zoro olhou para cima apenas para ver que Sanji mordia os lábios.

Isso foi um pouco demais para a morena, e sua rudeza e espírito simples não precisou de muita coisa para imediatamente começar a descer a calcinha da loira.

Zoro não conseguia desviar os olhos, suas mãos finalmente estavam subindo e descendo pelas pernas longas e tenras, a carne era quente e acetinada ao seu toque, era simplesmente perfeito e viciante, Zoro tocou os lábios na pele da coxa enquanto escorregava a calcinha pelas pernas.

Sanji ergueu um pé depois o outro e Zoro apanhou a calcinha entre as mãos, e como se fosse uma pequena e delicada flor, a cheirou e o perfume fez com que uma pontada o atravessasse e explodisse direto em sua própria intimidade latejante.

Zoro colocou a calcinha com cuidado na mesinha de centro e puxou Sanji pela mão, conduzindo a loiro a sentar no sofá, era muito, MUITO incomum que Sanji seguisse a liderança de Zoro sem questionar, a loira discutia e brigava até pela alimentação desregrada de Zoro, brigava pelas escolhas de roupa e até pelo horário de sono desregulado da morena...

Sem palavras a loira sentou e Zoro se acomodou entre as pernas dela, a intimidade brilhante de umidade estava visível logo abaixo de pelos loiros bem aparados, a expressão era de entrega quando Zoro a olhou nos olhos, a morena passou a língua nos lábios para umedecê-los e então...

— AHHH... ahhnnn...

O gosto era incrível, intoxicante de verdade, quanto mais Zoro a provava, mais a queria, a língua brincou para cima e para baixo, os lábios da morena apertaram-se rente ao clitóris, que Zoro confirmou era deliciosamente volumoso e se derramava para além dos grandes lábios, a morena abriu a boca tanto quanto pudesse para poder sorver todo o gosto desesperador da loira.

As longas pernas se cruzaram nas costas de Zoro e a morena sentiu quando seus seios foram pressionados contra a borda do sofá, era um pequeno estímulo, mas que logo perdeu a intensidade porque os dedos graciosos de Sanji estavam em seus cabelos curtos e Zoro não conseguia pensar com as unhas roçando em seu couro cabeludo, a morena queria que Sanji a puxasse com força, mas a loira estava muito perdida sob seus cuidados, portanto a morena a chupou e lambeu.

— Ahhh, merda, Zoro...

Um solavanco mais forte e Zoro achou que tinha a machucado, mas Sanji estava praticamente se atirando contra sua boca, a mão apertando com força os cabelos, a morena ergueu os olhos sem parar sua boca e viu que a loira abriu as pernas ainda mais, era uma cena delirante, enlouquecedora, Zoro apertou os olhos e a chupou, na ponta do clitóris, sentindo que a loira estava tão perto de um orgasmo quanto era possível, quase lá...

Porém, de repente Zoro foi empurrada e atirada ao chão, a cabeça muito próxima do pé da mesinha e antes que a morena pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo sentiu o contorno da bunda de Sanji em seu peito, acima dos seios, antes do pescoço.

A loira resfolegava, seu corpo todo corado e ardendo de calor, Zoro levou os dedos à cintura dela, e Sanji a encarou por cima, havia um brilho em seu olhar e uma determinação que Zoro não conseguia deixar de admirar.

— Eu queria tanto fazer isso... — Sanji disse puxando os cabelos de Zoro, empurrando o rosto da morena em sua intimidade novamente. — Merda, como eu queria...

Zoro fechou os olhos e sentiu o gosto de Sanji preencher sua boca, era doce e intenso, forte o bastante para que a morena descesse os próprios dedos a sua vagina tentando o máximo para se tocar enquanto a loira se empurrava investido contra sua boca.

Não demorou nada e a loira estremeceu, mas ela não parou, Zoro recebeu isso em uma onda de calor e desespero quando Sanji se levantou e arrancou a camiseta e a calça de abrigo que Zoro usava, foi tudo uma loucura apressada e um momento depois Sanji estirou-se por cima de seu corpo.

Elas estavam coladas dos seios às coxas, e Zoro podia sentir a felicidade irromper em seu peito quando a boca perfeita de Sanji se moldou a dela, os espasmos da loira não pararam ou Zoro não pôde compreender assim, porque Sanji começou a rebolar e mover-se vertiginosamente em cima dela.

Os impulsos da loira eram tão impetuosos e selvagens, e ainda assim ela não perdia a graciosidade e elegância quando se apoiava nos cotovelos aos lados da cabeça de Zoro e se erguia para encarar a morena nos olhos, a boca colou na de Zoro outra vez e o beijo era mais do que uma troca de saliva, era como um pacto com o inferno.

Zoro rodou as mãos na cintura de Sanji e se movimentou no mesmo ritmo, a encontrando no meio do caminho quando suas intimidades esfregavam o ponto certo, a loira se inclinou outra vez e sua boca desceu nos peitos volumosos de Zoro, beijando com carinho e então mordendo e arranhando.

Foi quando o ápice alcançou Zoro, ela fechou as pernas durante a onda de prazer, e Sanji se apertou mais rente a ela e empurrou-se mais uma e outra vez, até que o clímax acachapou os sentidos das duas e Sanji só conseguiu força para abraçar Zoro com pernas e braços, a boca rosada beijou a morena com um carinho imenso enquanto o gozo se espalhava sacudindo todo o interior delas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zoro estava na cama da loira, seus cabelos ainda úmidos do banho quando Sanji entrou no quarto secando os cabelos com uma toalha, os olhos azuis brilhantes alcançaram-na quando a morena virou de bruços na cama, sua intimidade latejou contra a superfície do lençol acetinado, porque isso lembrou a pele da loira e das sensações maravilhosas que provaram a poucos minutos.

— Foi trabalhoso, sabe?

A loira disse altiva e Zoro mal tinha forças para erguer os dedos e tocar a imensidão da pele perfeita das pernas elegantes.

— Mas você é bem mais gostosa do que eu imaginei!

Zoro fez um beicinho virando-se de barriga para cima, os seios balançaram e Sanji, a pervertida, deslizou seus dedos elegantes ali, beliscando de leve o mamilo bege-escuro, espalhando um arrepio na coluna de Zoro, que esfregou as coxas ansiosa.

— E a sua pessoa especial? — Zoro não pôde deixar de lembrar — Você não queria deixar uma boa primeira impressão?

A morena tinha uma carranca quando voltou o olhar para a loira que sorria como uma raposa.

— Acho que não posso ter deixado uma impressão melhor, posso?

Zoro franziu o cenho estudando a expressão maliciosa da loira, então algo amanheceu em sua mente e ela abriu a boca chocada.

— Você... isso era...

Sanji a puxou e a apertou em seus braços, os seios pressionados e as longas e perfeitas pernas cruzaram em suas costas, ambos clitóris muito perto de se tocarem, o que fez Zoro engolir seco.

— Pensei que só seu cabelo parecia um marimo, mas agora penso que isso tomou seu cérebro também?

Não havia provocação na voz dela e os lábios engoliram a boca de Zoro, que ficou agradecida pelo show particular, mas agora estava realmente morta de sono, ela deitou a cabeça no ombro da loira que a puxou para o travesseiro, e envolvida pelo calor convidativo e pela maciez daqueles seios, adormeceu.

— Francamente, eram peças da Victoria's Secret e você simplesmente adormece? Deus...!


	8. A Bela e a Adormecida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exilada e perdida em busca de uma espada lendária, Adormecida encontra a Bela Dama do Lago.
> 
> [ZoSan Week]  
> Temas Escolhidos:
> 
> → Dia 8 ~> Tema livre à sua escolha ✅
> 
> Sanchuu/Zoro White que faltava nesse fandom
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## A Perdida e a Pervertida

O tom verdejante da copa das árvores misturava-se ao tom dos longos cabelos espalhados no gramado onde uma linda e turrona princesa descansava depois de uma longa e insensata caminhada.

Os passarinhos cantavam em torno da Princesa e ela levou alguns momentos para acordar, esfregando os olhos grosseiramente e abrindo uma grande boca em um bocejo desengonçado.

— Huh? Onde é que eu tô? — Grunhiu para os passarinhos que apenas encolheram os ombros de suas asas, e assistiram-na começar uma nova caminhada sem sentido.

Zoro White era uma Princesa exilada na Floresta por sua madrasta invejosa, boatos corriam no Castelo de que sem se esforçar Zoro derrotou Nami Queen em uma disputa de quem bebia mais, e fora amaldiçoada a encontrar uma espada lendária.

Era estranho pensar sobre o assunto, porque Zoro não lembrava de nada disso, apenas acordou na floresta e, uma vez que o castelo se perdeu dela, resolveu ficar ali mesmo.

Quando Zoro White despertou naquele novo dia a floresta não estava silenciosa como de costume e com uma sobrancelha arqueada tentou seguir o som que ouvira, era uma melodia que aquecia seus ouvidos e seu coração, ela não entendia o que as palavras diziam, mas fazia-a querer estar nos braços quentes de alguém.

Do outro lado da floresta, Sanchuu penteava os longos cabelos loiros enquanto recitava uma melodia, não estava exatamente concentrada no que sua voz produzia, mas sim na emoção que a música deveria passar, era um cântico de solidão e desejo.

Era algo intrigante que Sanchuu pudesse reproduzir tal emoção com tanta habilidade, uma vez que não tinha conhecimento deste sentimento, só o que fazia era moldar as notas da música com algo que estava dentro de si e não sabia de onde vinha.

Sanchuu não era feliz, na verdade a concepção de felicidade era algo do qual ela jamais compreendeu. Em seu Reino, o pai e as irmãs a detestavam, recebia a atenção e seu irmão mais novo que a protegia inventando alguma mentira quando Sanchuu vinha até a superfície cantar.

Reconhecidamente ela era uma criatura que vinha até a superfície para adorar as lindas humanas que seus olhos pudessem tocar, essencialmente porque ela era uma pervertida reconhecida em seu Reino, no entanto, estava fadada a ficar reclusa e sem permitir-se ser vista, temendo que fosse aprisionada em seu maldito castelo.

De onde vinha diziam que ela era a guardiã de algo grandioso, mas não estava preocupada com nada, e por isso ela apenas cantava de todo seu coração, sem se importar com o quer o destino guardava para ela.

Os humanos chamavam-na de “ A Bela Dama do Lago”, mas ninguém sabia que na verdade a Princesa um dia de fato fora humana, e por conta da arrogância de seu pai, o Reino inteiro fora afundado nas profundezas do oceano ao comando dos deuses.

Tudo o que ela tinha hoje em dia era esse caminho até o lago, onde poderia apenas cantar, sem preocupações com esse passado trevoso ou futuro tão questionável quanto suas intenções em relação a cada mulher bonita que pudesse espiar sem ser vista.

No entanto Sanchuu não esperava que existissem humanos que a ouviam, e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando lindos olhos verdes e um peito exuberante apareceu no outro lado do lago, a cabeleira verde esvoaçou e o mundo pareceu parar por um segundo, os olhos azuis dela presos naquela figura que ergueu a cabeça a encarando, o coração de Sanchuu acelerou e seu corpo normalmente frio, aqueceu.

Do outro lado do espelho d’água, Zoro só conseguiu ver os lindos pés esbeltos afundando, um momento antes da bela figura se atirar na água e desaparecer.

Um rastro do canto ainda parecia reverberar pela floresta, a Princesa perdida sentou-se no gramado, seus cabelos espalhados atrás de si, esperando que um dia pudesse ouvir novamente a voz que a encantou e a trouxe até ali, então, cansada, Zoro esfregou os olhos, e apoiando a cabeça em uma pedra, então, adormeceu.

Como um verdadeiro feitiço do tempo rapidamente as estações mudaram, dias se passaram e as flores deram lugar às folhas secas, animais começaram a se reunir ao redor da Princesa Adormecida, alguns cheiravam um encanto nela, outros resolveram ficar ali e guardarem-na para que nada acontecesse, puxaram folhas e gravetos e alguns filhotes se envolviam em torno dela para aquecê-la quando o verde da grama deu lugar ao branco congelado.

Nada mudou por muito tempo, até que um dia os animais se alvoraçaram quando a água calma do lago descongelou e uma criatura esguia surgiu dali, os animais se afastaram quando os olhos azuis recém-chegados focaram na moça adormecida.

Novamente Sanchuu conseguiu escapar dos guardas do palácio, e com ajuda de seu irmão mais novo chegou até a superfície do mesmo lago de sempre, mas a cena que a recebeu não era nada comum.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu a mesma figura, o vestido fluído estava espalhado na grama úmida de um dos primeiros dias da primavera, os lábios cheios estavam arroxeados e a expressão era a mais plácida possível.

— Eu deveria beijá-la?

Sanchuu a observou de uma pedra na orla, seus olhos tornaram-se dois corações pulsantes quando ela imaginou a cena completa onde ela se perdia naquela abundância de peitos.

Porém aquela não parecia ser a coisa certa a se fazer quando Sanchuu se inclinou em direção ao rosto moreno da Adormecida, seus dedos apertaram a grama pois seu corpo frio mais uma vez se aqueceu.

Ela franziu o cenho e recuou, os animais a observavam com expressões de medo e suspense, a própria floresta parecia ter parado de respirar.

Pensativa e sem saber o que fazer Sanchuu jogou os longos cabelos loiros para trás e abriu a boca, deixando que seu coração fluísse através de suas cordas vocais, pois quando não sabia que decisão tomar, ela sempre escolhia cantar.

Os animais automaticamente se espalharam, as árvores reverberaram o canto e era como se cada folha dançasse mesmo que nenhuma brisa pudesse ser sentida, o coração da Princesa Adormecida aqueceu e então ela sentou-se.

— Onde é que eu to?!

Ela perguntou com a voz engrolada, esfregando os olhos virou o rosto até dar de cara com a criatura loira que vira antes de adormecer.

O canto parou e o universo pareceu suspenso por um momento enquanto as duas se encaravam, do alto da pedra onde estava Sanchuu franziu o cenho, mas antes que pudesse reagir sentiu seu corpo frio sendo esmagado pelos peitos exuberantes e sua visão ficou encoberta pela cortina verde que a rodeou.

— Você! Maldita, eu esperei por você todo esse tempo!

O ar escapou dos pulmões de Sanchuu e ela não sabia o que dizer, mas quando a morena se inclinou para ela, tudo o que sabia era que precisava provar aqueles lábios.

O beijo durou uma eternidade, e nenhuma delas sabia o que significava isso, mas o calor que irradiou de ambas poderia derreter a neve que ainda existia no alto das montanhas.

A espada lendária da qual os boatos falavam surgiu a superfície do lago, como se estivesse sendo erguida por uma mão invisível, mas ninguém saberia dizer se Zoro White a tomaria para que pudesse voltar ao seu castelo, porque agora a Adormecida turrona encontrou uma atividade melhor para se perder.


End file.
